Union of Asermia
WORK IN PROGRESS The Union of Asermia (Shortened Asermia) was a large nation spanning the entire world, mainly in North America. The Country had 87 States, with Capitals in Safety Harbor, Clearwater, and Adrian. The Nation took up an estimated 17% of Earth's total land area. The main Languages were Old Asermian (Aimresan), and Later Middle Asermian (Rakuietrab). History Main Article: History of Huro-Atlantica The Union of Asermia was founded on July 14th 2010 as the United Kingdom Of Lost States. When Founded, the nation had 3 Capitals and 20 States. Calendar The Asermian Calendar was Invented on January 1st 2012. It was the "Sister" Calendar of the defunct Simlish Calendar, and was the official Calendar of 77 states. 22 other states used the Jarturian Calendar, which was adopted due to Asermia's alliance with the United Districts of Treznabed. The remainder of the states in the nation continued to use the Gregorian Calendar. The Asermian Calendar consisted of Four Months: Raunayi, Nuyi, Luyi and Ebmecedar. In Non Leap Years, 3 Months had 100 Days, and Nuyi Had 65. In Leap Years, an Extra Day was added between the 65th and 66th days of Luyi (February 28th & March 1st). This extra day was called Pecnit (abbr. Pct). Year 0 was 2010 in the Gregorian Calendar, and the year began on July 14th. Fullscreen capture 122012 45131 PM.bmp.jpg|Raunayi (July 14 - October 21) Fullscreen capture 122012 45220 PM.bmp.jpg|Nuyi(October 22 - December 25) Fullscreen capture 122012 45236 PM.bmp.jpg|Luyi (December 26 - April 4) Fullscreen capture 122012 45327 PM.bmp.jpg|Ebmecedar (April 5 - July 13) Fullscreen capture 122012 45256 PM.bmp.jpg|Luyi (During the Leap Year) Fullscreen capture 122012 45409 PM.bmp.jpg|Ebmecedar (During leap Year) Electoral System The Asermian Electoral System was called "The Accumulative System". It worked like this: Each county of each state had a certain number of people who went to poll stations to vote. After everybody in the county had voted, Each poll station counted up the total number of votes and sent that number to the county seat where the total votes for the entire county would be calculated. At this stage, the poll stations turned into "Counting Offices". When the calculations were final and checked a few times for error, the county sent these numbers to the state capital. The same thing that happened in the county happened in the state counting office, just on a larger scale. The state then sent these ''numbers to their District. The District counting offices were in the most populous cities of said districts (except for district 1). Once the district counting offices were done calculating the numbers, they sent those numbers to the national capital, where whichever candidate received the popular vote, won (unless a case arose such as the case in 2001 with The US presidential election). But it was not even THIS simple. Each Office of each state and district '''directly' received numbers from poll stations and the counties they resided in. The District offices also Received from the Rest of The District they resided in. so they had to add their county and state votes to the other counties and states to find those totals, instead of receiving those numbers pre-calculated. Foreign Relations Asermia had Foreign Relations with 5 Nations. YEAR 1 * Royal Kingdom of Galacia - Alliance December 5th 2011 * Democracy of Grum - Alliance December 9th 2011 * United Districts of Treznabed - Alliance December 12th 2011 * Republic of Oelania- Alliance May 1st 2012 * Marxist People's Republic of Burkland - Alliance May 2nd 2012 * Northumbria-Montebourg - Alliance May 23rd 2012 * Kingdom of Ivania - Alliance May 29th 2012 * Cockatiel Empire (Known by Asermians as the Quarrion Imperium) - Alliance May 30th 2012 * Christian Empire of Spanionte - Diplomatic Alliance June 3rd 2012 * States of New Canada - Alliance (Completed) June 4th 2012 (Started May 2nd 2012) * Enlightened Absolutism of Moskavina - Alliance June 17th 2012 * Empire of Elefthfria - Alliance June 29 2012 YEAR 2 * Commonwealth of Appalachia - Alliance July 17th 2012 * Kingdom of Fortania - Alliance July 18th 2012